


Mary & Lizzie: Dress Code

by CinderSpots



Series: Mary & Lizzie: The Ultimate Duo [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Chaos, How Do I Tag, Mild cussing, No Plot, SIX The Kids, They're the ultimate duo, a n y w a y s, because they're awesome, i hate the dress code, it's complicated - Freeform, it's impossible for to not break the dress code, literally every outfit i own breaks the dress code, me projecting my issues with the dress code, not really - Freeform, per usual, pre slash, some jackass teacher stars in this, they don't know they're sisters yet, we just wanted to write another sister fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Mary and Lizzie are just two best friends who also happen to be sisters.But they don't know that yet.When Mary get's dress coded(Catholic Mary who wears jeans and turtlenecks)Lizzie get's pissed, and lands in detention right besides her partner in crime.Unfortunately for them a certain teacher seems to have it out for them.Don't worry they deal with it.But not before they get themselves detention and a failed class.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Elizabeth I of England & Mary I of England
Series: Mary & Lizzie: The Ultimate Duo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914397
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Mary & Lizzie: Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a thing now

But oh that wasn’t their first time causing trouble.

In fact, this was.

At this point they didn’t even know they were half sisters, both of them still a little fuzzy on their previous life. They only knew each other as best friends.

(The knowledge of them being sisters only made them more inseparable, which caused a lot of issues for Catherine and Anne. At the time it was because they weren’t each other’s number one fan, and in the future because stomping down a crush is wildly difficult when you’re spending every free moment with them because your child has it out for you apparently.)

They walked together, ignoring the comments about them being ‘the gingersnaps’, it being a hated nickname and all. They were simply walking, minding their own business, Mary scolding Lizzie for not doing her school work, Lizzie ignoring this and zoning out.

When a teacher (who was their teacher and was about to make a grave mistake) came out of nowhere and dress coded them. This would’ve been fine if it had just been Lizzie who was without a doubt breaking the dress code, but it was also Mary.

Very Catholic Mary who was showing almost no skin.

Mary, who was wearing a turtleneck, with jeans, and tennis shoes, and had her hair up in a tight bun.

So dress coding her made no sense at all.

And she said that to his face, and took the detention like a champ. Only freaking out on the inside because what would her mother say?

(She would tell her she did the right thing and send her to school with an outfit that was actually breaking the dress code because the Aragon’s were petty.)

Lizzie promptly got upset, because Mary hadn’t  _ done anything _ . 

Lizzie got detention as well, but had absolutely no worries. She got detention all the time, and her mother had yet to actually care what minor thing she’d done to piss off a teacher. Whether it had been accidental or on purpose.

(The Boleyn’s were petty as well, but they were much more vengeful than the Aragon's, making this situation ten times worse than if Lizzie hadn’t been present. But she was, and when she got home she would ask her mother for help ruining that teacher's life. Anne was all for it.)

So here they were, in detention.

A hellion and a Catholic.

In detention.

It’s enough to make you burst into laughter just thinking about it. Mary was actually writing the essay, while Lizzie was shooting rubberbands at the monitor then pretending to be working when he turned to see who’d done it.

Lizzie had an infinite amount of rubber bands apparently because she did that for  _ two hours _ .

When they’d finally gotten out of detention, Mary was in a rather sour mood. Lizzie was bouncing with excitement because she knew that Mary was going to let her do something rather rude.

She just  _ knew _ .

______________

When Catherine had found out her daughter was in detention for a moment she thought it was a joke.

Then she remembered her daughter didn’t ‘do’ jokes.

When she’d found out she’d been dress coded she realized that things were going to go sideways. Because Mary wasn’t one to get in trouble for nothing at all.

And she had Lizzie there, who’d apparently also gottne detention, part because she was breaking the dress code, and part because she’d told the teacher off for giving Mary detention.

She didn’t have to understand why Mary chose her complete opposite as her best friend. Because even though she got Mary into a lot of trouble, she was loyal all right.

So loyal that she got an entire week of detention for yelling at that teacher.

Well, now Catherine has to go find something for Mary to wear to specifically piss that teacher off. Because no one fucking gives an Aragon detention unless they fucking  _ earned it. _

_____________

Anne picked up the phone.

“She’s got detention?”

Anne started in mild surprise.

“A week? What for?”

Anne looked up completely, grinning.

“Breaking the dress code, and telling a teacher off. Huh.”

Anne blinked in boredom.

“Is that it?”

The speaker went silent in surprise.

“It is? Oh good, goodbye.”

Anne hung up abruptly, silently congratulating her daughter for finally reaching the level that would probably get her in huge trouble.

Ah, to have a child that acts just like you so you can’t really get her in trouble for anything because what a  _ hypocrite  _ she’d be. Anne hummed, suddenly wishing she’d gotten the teachers name.

No worries, she’d get it from Bessie when she got home.

_____________

Mary was absolutely livid.

She hadn’t done anything, what was his deal?

Lizzie walked besides her, and Mary felt a surge of gratitude. She’d gotten herself an entire week of detention just for standing up for Mary.

Although she was clearly well versed in detention, that was still a long time.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For standing up for me.”

“Of course I stood up for you, you’re my best friend, and you’re also wearing a turtleneck. It’s absolutely ridiculous that you were dress coded. I can barely see your legs!”

“You can see my legs?”

“That, that right there is exactly my point.”

Mary rolled her eyes, a grin negating her annoyance, at Lizzie’s loudness. She was totally going to start something that Mary would be dragged into.

Willingly of course, she was always in to help Lizzie get revenge.

(As previously mentioned, Boleyn’s and Aragon’s are petty bitches.)

“So what evil plot are you thinking?”

“I’m just outlining, you do the planning in this relationship.”

_______________

Lizzie was now failing Science.

It also happened that their science teacher was the same one who gave them detention at every chance he could.

Lizzie knew that the constant calls about detention didn’t bother her mother, but failing a class would certainly get her ass in trouble.

So she went to Mary, briefly showed her mother’s signature, and bam, her mother had signed that notice.

(Mary only saw her signature for a few minutes, long enough to copy, but not long enough to memorize. That’s why she had to learn it again later on.)

Lizzie hugged Mary tightly, earning a half chuckle, half gasp from her.

“Thank youuuuu.” Lizzie sang.

Mary smiled at her antics, shook her head.

“Of course, now I believe this is the final straw from that teacher, yes?”

“Yes, he claims to have never gotten any of my work. I don’t know what his issue is!”

“Let’s just ask him first, maybe we’ve wronged him before and just don’t remember.”

“That’s a plausible story, which is mildly concerning.”

“Mildly?”

___________

Catherine was still dead set on passive aggressively fucking with the teacher.

She’d been continuously sending Mary to school with very short skirts, shorts, leggings with a short shirt, a dangerously close to a crop top shirt, ripped jeans, spaghetti strapped tank tops, flip flops (that one was just ridiculous, flip flops? How are they inappropriate?)

At first the outfits made Mary uncomfortable, but she struggled through because it was worth it to see his enraged face when she walked into school. But then she slowly adjusted and realized that she probably would never go back to the sweaters ever again.

(Lizzie had been overjoyed to hear this, and promptly dragged Mary out to the mall to shop.)

Catherine was humming as she sifted through her daughters closet, searching for the outfit that was just right for the next day. Anyone else would hate their mother being this involved, but Mary liked having her mother on her side. Especially since she was constantly getting in trouble.

She also appreciated that her mother could tell what was a bad idea and what was a good idea from a mile away.

Catherine heard the door close, and turned to greet her daughter.

“So, don’t tell Anne. But Lizzie’s failing Science, who the teacher just happened to be our favorite one. We’re gonna ask him why he doesn’t like us tomorrow so be expecting that phone call where Lizze punched a teacher and I kind of helped.”

“Good to know, but Anne’ll find out anyways she has to sign one of those forms.”

“I got someone to forge her signature.”

(What? She wasn’t going to tell her mother she did it herself. Then she’d be in real trouble.)

“Seriously? Where do you find these people?”

“Is that a question you legitimately want me to answer? Orrrrr-”

“No, nevermind.”

____________

Anne found out.

The school had called her ahead of time, apparently having an issue with students forging signatures. They had yet to find the student who was doing all the forging (at a hefty price too), so they called ahead.

Lizzie had been busted for forging, but then told her why she was failing.

All hell broke loose.

Anne wanted to deal with the teacher right then and there, but Lizzie seemed to get all bent out of shape at that. So here they were, Lizzie holding her mother’s phone, running around the house, while her mother chased after her screaming at her to give it back.

“No! You need to calm down!”

“Did you just quote Taylor Swift at me?!”   
  


“I - what?! No! You can’t get him fired! I want to do it!”

“I’m an adult! I’ll do it quicker!”

“I need my revenge, and so does Mary!”

They stood on opposite sides of the counter, panting, and eyeing each other. Anne put her hands up in surrender.

“Fine, can I have my phone back now?”

“Not until tomorrow.”

“Wha - I am your  _ mother _ , and I demand that you give me my property back!”

“No.”

Anne let out a shriek and continued her chase, effectively pissing off all their neighbors because they really were quite loud.

_________________

Mary and Lizzie walked to school with stone set faces.

Mary’s rbf going full force (which was a scary sighting, let me tell you-) and Lizzie pulling a rather pissed off look. As the two vengeful girls walked to the science room people moved out of their way.

Everyone knew to avoid them when one of them was angry, but two? Someone was going to be on fire within the hour.

They didn’t bother knocking on the door, instead they barged in. The teacher looked up in outrage at the interruption. When he sighted the two girls he sighed.

“What is it Ms. Aragon and Ms. Boleyn?”   
  


“What’s your deal?” Lizzie asked rudely.

Mary winced at her tone, already sensing a fight in their future.

“I don’t like your mothers.”

Well that was easier than expected, but what was his problem with their mothers?

“And I certainly don’t like you.” He pointed at Mary, who for her part was utterly confused.

“What? Me? What did I do?”

He looked incredulous, then seemed to realize something.

“You really don’t remember do you?”

“Remember what?” Lizzie asked in confusion.

“I don’t have an issue with you Elizabeth, you just associate yourself with people I don’t like very much.”

Mary was at a complete loss, and so was Lizzie who turned to Mary with a questioning look. They communicated quickly in best friend language (telepathically)

_ ‘What is he talking about?’ _

_ ‘The hell if I know!’ _

_ ‘Do you have a clue as to why he doesn’t like our mothers?’ _

_ ‘Nope, but glad we recorded this conversation.’ _

_ ‘Fuck yeah.’ _

____________

He was fired.

____________

When they walked home they called their mothers, and asked them to meet both of them at Mary’s house. (it was closer) 

“What is it?”

“Why would our science teacher not like you?”

“And why did he keep saying things about Mary?”

Anne and Catherine looked at each other with grim faces.

“I think you’re going to need to sit down, we have a lot to tell you.”

“But the good news is, you guys are sisters!”

_ “We’re what?!” _

**Author's Note:**

> MARY & LIZZIE ARE THE BEST DUO EVER


End file.
